Sleepover Clan cats Disaster
by Cookies and Cream Fan
Summary: Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Mothwing, and Heatherpaw decided to have a sleepover in each of the clans. What happens? Disaster and doom to all toms!
1. Chapter 1

Sleepover at the Clans!

-- Gathering --

Squirrelflight: Hey, Tawnypelt! Hey, Mothwing, Heatherpaw!

Tawnypelt: 'Sup?

Mothwing: Hi, Squirrelflight.

Heatherpaw: Do I know you?

Squirrelflight: --glare—yes, you do.

Heatherpaw: Right… Squirrelflight…

Tawnypelt: What do you want?

Squirrelflight: Let's have a sleepover in each of the clans!

Tawnypelt: what?!

Mothwing: cool!

Heatherpaw: why?

Squirrelflight: 'Cauz we're awesomely awesome, duh! Do you guys wanna to do this or not? I volunteer the first clan to be ThunderClan.

Tawnypelt: In that case, then, I'm in.

Mothwing: I am a party animal!

Heatherpaw: Ummm… okay.

Squirrelflight: Great!

--In ThunderClan—

Leafpool: you did what?!

Squirrelflight: I know, isn't it awesome? 

Leafpool: did you ask Firestar?

Squirrelflight: … I'll ask now.

Leafpool: and I'll help! 'Cauz I'm invited.

Fireheart: Hi.

Squirrelflight: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's Tigerstar!

Leafpool: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's Brambleclaw!

Squirrelflight: What did you say?

Leafpool: Nothing. –turns to Firestar—what do you want?

Firestar: --looks hurt—I have a thorn stuck in my pad.

Leafpool: Sooooo?

Firestar: --pointedly—aren't you a medicine cat?

Squirrelflight: Can we have a sleepover?

Firestar: Who's coming?

Squirrelflight: --really fast—Leafpool, Tawnypelt, Mothwing, Sandstorm, Heatherpaw, Holllypaw, Brightheart, and Whitewing.

Leafpool: if you don't say yes, then I won't fix your paw.

Firestar: But—

Leafpool: AND I will turn Spottedleaf against you!

Firestar: --look panicky—oh, no. Okay, fine. Have a sleepover. Just… just don't tear ThunderClan apart, okay?

Squirrelflight: PARTY!

Firestar: StarClan help me.


	2. Chapter 2

--ThunderClan--

Leafpool: -blowing up balloons—this is going to be the best party ever!

Squirrelflight: I know, right?

(Phone rings)

Leafpool: ThunderClan medicine cat den, how may I help you?

Squirrelflight: Don't say that. You sound so dumb.

Leafpool: you're always dumb. No, Heatherpaw! I don't mean you.

Heatherpaw: What? Oh, well, I can't go. I ate a rabbit on hunting patrol, so Onestar punished me. Cry, cry.

Leafpool: OH NO! WHO WILL COME FROM WINDCLAN?????

Squirrelflight: Nightcloud?

Leafpool: --glares at Squirrelflight—

Squirrelflight: Just kidding.

Heatherpaw: Whitetail will come. She's my best friend. Sorry, but Nightcloud can't come. She's sick.

Leafpool: ha, ha!

Heatherpaw: What's that?

Leafpool: Nothing. So, Whitetail's coming instead?

Heatherpaw: Yeah, sorry about that.

Leafpool: It's okay. Maybe you can come to the other sleepovers.

Heatherpaw: I doubt it; Onestar is really ticked off at me. Anyway, Crowfeather's going to bring Whitetail over. Bye!

Squirrelflight: Crowfeather? That's a nice arrangement.

Leafpool: don't make me hurt you!

(Doorbell rings)

Squirrelflight: Saved by the bell!

Brightheart: Hi, ppl.

Sandstorm: hi.

Leafpool: Hi! You're our first guests.

Brightheart: Cool. For once, I'm not late

Sandstorm: Firestar is coming.

Squirrelflight: WHAT?!

Sandstorm: I told him he can't come, but…

Jaypaw: Hi.

Sandstorm: Get out.

Jaypaw: Why? I'm the medicine cat apprentice.

Squirrelflight: 'Cauz this isn't the medicine cat's den. This is the nursery.

Jaypaw: --wanders out—but I was sure…

Brightheart: Toms are so weird.

Squirrelflight: Then why did you have a mate?

Brightheart: Good question. Too bad I don't have an answer.

Squirrelflight, Brightheart, and Leafpool: --looks at Sandstorm—

Sandstorm: i….

(Bell rings)

Sandstorm: Saved by the bell!

Squirrelflight: Hey, you can't say that. I call that I am the only one who can say that.

Leafpool: Savedbythebellsavedbythebellsavedbythebell!

Squirrelflight: Grr…

Firestar: Hi again.

Leafpool: Get out!

Firestar: How dare you speak this way to your father and leader!

Leafpool: How dare you speak this way to your medicine cat! I can still turn Spottedleaf against you. In fact, I invited her to our sleepover so I can talk to her!

Firestar: you did what?

Sandstorm: you didn't tell me that!

Squirrelflight: You're kidding.

Brightheart: Who's Spottedleaf?

Firestar: I'm leaving. I need a break from you guys. Tell me when Spottedleaf comes.

Leafpool: toms are dumb.

(Doorbell rings)

Tawnypelt: Hi. I hope I'm not late.

Sandstorm: you're not.

Hollypaw: Hi, I'm here!

Whitewing: So am I! Let's get this party started!

Squirrelflight: Actually we're still waiting for Mothwing, Whitetail, and Silverstream.

Leafpool: And Spottedleaf.

Sandstorm: What!

Brightheart: I don't know who any of those people are except for Mothwing and Whitetail.

Tawnypelt: You invited StarClan?

Hollypaw: Cool. I knew I was right to bring my autograph book.

Whitetail: Hi.

Crowfeather: Right and I'm leaving.

Leafpool: no you're not.

Crowfeather: Oh, hi.

Squirrelflight: AWKWARD!

Crowfeather: You really haven't changed from the last time I've seen you on the Great Journey.

Squirrelflight: Nuh-uh! I have kits now!

Crowfeather: Great. See you later, Leafpool. Call me.

Squirrelflight; Still think toms are dumb? 

(Bell rings)

Leafpool: Saved by the bell,

Squirrelflight: You can't say that!

Mothwing: Hi, everybody.

Silverstream: Hi.

Spottedleaf: What did you do to my den?

Leafpool: I…

Spottedleaf: It is so cool!

Leafpool: it's just some balloons… and a boom box… and a lot of bean bags.

Silverstream: This is so cool!


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to all the ppl who reviewed

And a huge thanks to Marigold x3 for her support! D

You guys rock!

--ThunderClan Party—

Squirrelflight: Okay, so here's the plan…

Leafpool: Do we have to do this?

Brightheart: yes!

Sandstorm: The plan is to surround the guys and hit them with pillows right?

Silverstream: No. Fish!

Spottedleaf: Attack them with smelly herbs?

Tawnypelt: I can release my pet frogs on them.

Hollypaw: How many do you have?

Tawnypelt: only 50.

Whitetail: I vote for Tawnypelt's idea!

Squirrelflight: Fine. Tawnypelt, Whitetail, and Hollypaw, you guys can attack the toms with frogs. Silverstream, you and Mothwing can go get as many fish as you can get. Spottedleaf and Leafpool, you're in charge of the herbs. And the rest of us, just attack the toms.

Whitewing: This should be fun. Hey, how about we capture them and bring them here.

Sandstorm: Why would we want to do that?

Leafpool: we can like… oh I know. We can pretend it's like Clan Idol or something. Yeah, we can make them sing, or dance, or…

Spottedleaf: make them look like idiots.

Whitetail: I love that idea!

Silverstream: I call I get Graystripe.

Sandstorm: Spottedleaf, you and me could together. That way Firestar would like doubly like a fool.

Spottedleaf: Triple, because he makes himself look like one, too.

Squirrelflight: I thought he was one.

Spottedleaf: you sure love your father.

Squirrelflight: I know.

Leafpool: Okay, come on, ppl. Let's get this going!

All: YEAH!

Tawnypelt: Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this…

Brightheart: You always have a bad feeling about everything.

Tawnypelt: No I don't.

(All she-cats sneak out of the den and into the entrance of the warrior den.)

Mothwing: okay… ready? One… two… three… charge!

All: Attack!

Brambleclaw: What? What's that?

Squirrelflight: Take that… and that!

Brambleclaw: AHHHHH! IT'S HAWKFROST!

Squirrelflight: (unsheathe claws) how dare you call me Hawkfrost?!

Brambleclaw: oh…

Firestar: What's going on?

Spottedleaf: You're coming with us!

Firestar: Oh, you did come to the sleepover.

Sandstorm: Hurry, shut up and don't ask anymore questions.

Firestar: just me?

Leafpool: Of course not.

Firestar: oh, darn.

Tawnypelt: --unlatching cages after cages of frogs-- Come on, green hoppers.

Hollypaw: Hop to it.

Whitetail: Hurry up!

Brambleclaw: Firestar, I'm following you.

Graystripe: Silverstream, don't hit me. It hurts.

Silverstream: DUH! That's the point.

Ashfur: Hey, what's that?

Mothwing: Fish

Ashfur: Does it taste good? (Mothwing hits him in the head with one) Ow!

Mothwing: You're coming with me!

Ashfur: Is Squirrelflight gonna be there.

Mothwing: What the--? Yes…

Ashfur: Then I am so coming!

(Basically, the she-cats made the toms come with them using bribes, threats, and whines)

Brakenfur: What are we doing?

Rainwhisker: This is so pathetic.

Graystripe: It's okay… Silverstream is here.

Firestar: As long as Spottedleaf and Sandstorm doesn't fight…

Sandstorm: No… we agree on many different matters…

Spottedleaf: such as how stupid toms are…

Sandstorm: how stupid you are…

Thanks people for reviewing! D I was so happy when I saw the reviews. I hope you like this, but I need more ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

--RiverClan—

--Mothwing, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Willowpaw, Dawnflower, Tawnypelt, Whitetail, Mistyfoot, Silverstream, and Spottedleaf, are sitting in the medicine cat den—

Mothwing: Another party night!

Mistyfoot: AA—choo!

Tawnypelt: What's up with her?

Dawnflower: I think she's allergic to herbs.

Squirrelflight: Okay, then. Hey what do you ppl wanna do?

Leafpool: Pin the tail on Tigerstar

Willowpaw: Okay. How do you play?

Leafpool: …

--door bell rings—

Leafpool: Saved by the bell!

Squirrelflight: Grr…

Tawnypelt: You almost sound like Brambleclaw 

Princess: Hi, forest cats. I'm looking for Rusty, I mean, Firestar.

Mistyfoot: Well, he's not here so go away.

Princess: Oh, okay, then. –sees Squirrelflight—hey you look like Firstar!

Squirrelflight: I take that as an insult!

Leafpool: Hey, how'd you get here from the old territory anyway? Fly?

Whitetail: Yeah. Do, do, do! Super Cat!

Princess: --more confused—no… my house folks are here for vacation.

Spottedleaf: Whatever that means…

Dawnflower: Hey, since you're here, wanna stay?

Princess: okay –shrugs—okay then.

Silverstream: okay, here's how you play. You have to cover your eyes with this handkerchief.

Willowpaw: Hey isn't that Hawky's bandana?

Leafpool: Who's Hawky?

Mothwing: Hawky is Hawkfrost's teddy bear. He must have left it here from the last check-up.

Silverstream: ANYWAY! You have to spin around 10 times and we'll turn you so that you face the wall, and you have to pin where you think the tail would go.

Willowpaw: Can I go first?

Mothwing: Okay, where's the—OMG!

Hawkfrost (the ghost): -- rises from the ground—where's Hawky's bandana?

Brambleclaw: Hey, there you are!

Hawkfrost: --talks in first person-- Darn. Hawkfrost had wanted to kill Squirrelflight first before Brambleclaw came. Hawkfrost is now going to be emo.

Brambleclaw: Sorry, don't care.

Ashfur: --shows up from like nowhere—sorry I didn't knock… Hey, why are you two here! I thought this was an all she-cat sleepover.

--every cat stares at Ashfur—

Leopardstar: --strolls in—hey, just coming to see—sees Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Princess, Hawkfrost, Spottedleaf, and Silverstream—WHAT HAPPENED???????????????????????

Squirrelflight: Don't ask—sees Willowpaw—hey, what are you doing?

--Willowpaw has put on the hanky herself and is advancing towards the fake Tigerstar—

Hawkfrost: NOOOOOOOOOOO! HAWKY'S HANKY! IT'S GOT WILLOWPAW GERMS!

Willowpaw: What did you say? – turns over to Hawkfrost, trips and threw the tail and pins it on Leopardstar—oops.

Leopardstar: You! This party! ThunderClan! Kittypets!

Princess: What's a kittypet?

Squirrelflight: I can definitely see how you are related to my dad.

Leopardstar: Mistyfoot, get it off!

Mistyfoot: Sorry, but no. I hate you, so I'm going to go off with… with Crowfeather.

Leafpool: What?! 

Mistyfoot: JK… I meant Firestar.

Spottedleaf: Isn't Sandstorm enough?

Mistyfoot: Whatev. Ashfur then.

Squirrelflight: Yeah!

Ashfur: NO!

Sorry I took so long writing!


	5. Chapter 5

– Seven Minutes in StarClan—

Dawnflower: What do you guys wanna do now? Pin the tail on Tigerstar is apparently too dangerous.

Silverstream: Seven Minutes in StarClan! Daddy taught me how to play in StarClan.

Squirrelflight: Who's your daddy?

Spottedleaf: Crookedstar.

Leafpool: Wow.

Mothwing: I vote for Seven Minutes in StarClan, but… the toms…

– Spottedleaf somehow gets the Firestar, Graystripe, Rowanclaw, Tigerstar, Lionpaw, and Crowfeather—

Mothwing: … are here! So who's here? For the she-cats, there's me, Dawnflower, Willowpaw, Whitetail, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Silverstream, Spottedleaf, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot. Wow, lots of ppl. And the toms, there's Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Hawkfrost, Firestar, Graystripe, Rowanclaw, Tigerstar, Stonefur, Lionpaw, and Crowfeather.

– All cats write name on a slip of paper and puts it in two bowls, she-cat one and toms—

Silverstream: Who goes first?

Brambleclaw: Me, I wanna go first!

Silverstream: Okay, hey don't knock me over!!!!!!!!!!

Brambleclaw: YES! SQUIRRELFLIGHT! Where do we go?

Mothwing: Willowpaw is clearing out the herbs hole.

Squirrelflight: Okay, is there like a roof?

Willowpaw: Yeah, it's right here.

– Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight pull the "roof" shut. 10 minutes later –

Ashfur: I'm gonna go get them. – Quickly opens "roof" – Whoa, Brambleclaw, I'm gonna—

Leafpool: umm, Ashfur? Whatever they're doing, it's allowed.

Ashfur: But… 10 minutes are greater than 7.

Princess: no, 7 is greater.

Dawnflower: WHAT?!

Tawnypelt: What do you expect from a kittypet?

Squirrelflight: -- climbs out,-- this is a weird game…

**MORE LATER… WRITERS BLOCK… REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT PAIRINGS YOU WANT FOR THIS WEIRD GAME! AND ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO BE DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND THANKS TO MARIGOLD X3 FOR THE GREAT ADVICE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Seven Minutes in StarClan Part II

Mothwing: Who's next?

Crowfeather: I'll give it a try… -- reaches in the box—darn, I got two stuck together.

Squirrelflight: Can he have two????

Silverstream: I guess…

Crowfeather: I can't read, so… umm, here, read for me. – thrust it to Leafpool—

Leafpool: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spottedleaf: We all know what one of them is, so who's the other?

Leafpool: It's me and Feathertail. Where's Feathertail?

Feathertail: -- from back of den—I'm right here, furball! I stalked Silverstream and came down here. It's good to see everybody again. Hi, Mistyfoot! (FYI… Mistyfoot was Feathertail's mentor)

Crowfeather: How do I do two at the same time?

Tawnypelt: you don't.

Whitetail: You do one at a time.

Dawnflower: Leafpool read so she gets to go first, plus I want to talk to Feathertail!!

Crowfeather: --shrugs—oh, okay, then. Come on, Leafpool.

Leafpool: Okay.

Ashfur: And you better not take forever. Cough, cough, Brambleclaw.

Rowanclaw: Shut up, Ashfur. No one cares what you think.

Stonefur: Hey, how come you look so familiar?

Tigerstar: Because you're old.

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S TIGERSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait why are we screaming? Oh, well. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tigerstar: -- glare—calm down. I'm not like here to like kill some cat.

Firestar: That's what you said before

Hawkfrost: and Tigerstar did not kill some cat. Tigerstar urged Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost to

Brambleclaw: Oh, yeah. Hee, hee, about that…

(Door bell rings)

Brambleclaw: Saved by the bell.

Squirrelflight: I'm gonna go insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Streampebble: Hi, sorry I haven't written in a long time, but my mom says I spend way to much time on the computer so I was like grounded.

More Seven Minutes in Heaven

Tigerstar: Can't it be my turn???? Please???????

Mothwing: Fine.

Tigerstar: YES!!!!! picks out a slip what??? ASHFUR!!! Who's that? (Thanx Marigold X3)

Dawnflower: Ashfur, you put your name in the she-cat bowl!! 

Ashfur: But I didn't!

Brambleclaw: hee, hee, hee looks guilty

Tigerstar: You're Ashfur? You don't look like a she-cat.

Ashfur: That would be because I'm not one!

Tigerstar: you're an inanimate object?!

Ashfur: NO! I'm a tom.

Tigerstar: You don't look like a tom. You look more like an inanimate object to me. shrugs oh, well. Come on.

Ashfur: Okay…

After 7 minutes

Tigerstar: climbs out I think that was seven minutes.

Whitetail: Where's Ashfur?

Tigerstar: I'm not sure. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Spottedleaf: That would mean he joined StarClan.

Firestar: WHAT?!

Squirrelflight: Cool!

Tawnypelt: Daddy, what did you do to him?

Tigerstar: what do you mean?

Tawnypelt: eyes wide did you _kill_ him???

Tigerstar: Of course not, dear. I merely… I merely deeply wounded him and watched mercilessly as he died from his wounds.

Tawnypelt: But there's no blood.

Tigerstar: Of course not, I'm magical like that.

Tawnypelt: That doesn't make sense, Daddy.

Tigerstar: It's not supposed to, darling.

Firestar: Nice pet names.

Mothwing: Well she is Tigerstar's little girl.

Rowanclaw: Aren't you his daughter too.

Mothwing: more or less, but I never knew him when he was alive.

Lionpaw: So what happened to Ashfur?

Stonefur: No one knows, no one cares

Graystripe: No, Tigerstar is so magical that he managed to deeply wound him and watched mercilessly as Ashfur died from his wounds and not leave behind any traces of blood.

Mistyfoot: Like any cat cares…

Silverstream: Graystripe, YOU ROCK!!!

All stare at Silverstream, surprised at her outburst

Princess: you forest cats are loud.

Whitetail: OMG! The amazing super cat has spoken.


	8. Chapter 8

--- Seven Minutes in StarClan Again --- (It's almost done)

Mothwing: Can a she-cat pick this time????

Silverstream: I will. --- Reaches in the bowl--- cool, Graystripe. (Thanx to Stardawn)

Graystripe: YES!!!! THANKS TO BE TO STARCLAN!!!

--- They go in the herb hole---

Spottedleaf: What pairing do you peps like better? SquirrelxBramble or GrayxSilver?

Ashfur: Squirrelflight and Ashfur

Whitetail: That's not one of the choices, idiot

Dawnflower: Definitely Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. I mean, they're in the same clan!

Rowanclaw: I agree

Leafpool: What's wrong with liking some cat outside your clan?

Willowpaw: Isn't it against the warrior code?

Mistyfoot: SO??????

--- Everybody gets into a huge fight about liking some cat outside your clan---

Hawkfrost: Doesn't Leopardstar like cats outside Leopardstar's clan?

Mistyfoot: Yes, but she's weird like that?

Tawnypelt: Didn't Bluestar mate with Oakheart? 

Stonefur: Yeah, but she's awesome like that.

Firestar: Yeah, even though she went like psycho in like Rising Storm to A Dangerous Path.

Lionpaw: you read Twoleg stuff???

Firestar: Umm, yeah. They're about me. I love stories about me.

Silverstream: We're done. And people can you explain this one thing to me? WHO IS MILLIE????

Rowanclaw: A kittypet

Mistyfoot: that doesn't act like a kittypet

Lionpaw: Graystripe's second mate, after you.

Leafpool: She's nice

Squirrelflight: A little weird, though

Firestar: He meets her in The Lost Warrior… the book that's not about me

Hawkfrost: Hawkfrost do not know Millie

Princess: Who?

Willowpaw: Yeah, who?

Silverstream: GRAYSTRIPE, YOU HAVE A MATE!

Princess: Again, you forest cats are loud.

Whitetail: OMG! The super---

Tawnypelt: We don't care. She can't fly, anyways.

Whitetail: SO?? SHE'S A KITTYPET! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A KITTYPET!

Crowfeather: okay, then.

Silverstream: Graystripe, I am very disappointed in you. Your mother and I were so worried about you. Why didn't you come home at 7:00? You know your bed time is at 7:30! Why did you go to that ThunderClan party, anyway? You are grounded, young lady. No more Guitar Hero 3 for you.

Graystripe: …

Silverstream: oh, sorry. That's what Daddy used to say all the time to me. I love Guitar Hero 3.

Tawnypelt: That's like what Tigerstar always tell me. Only my curfew is earlier

Tigerstar: Tawnypelt, I am very disappointed in you. Your mother and I were so worried about you. Why didn't you come home at 6:00? You know your bed time is at 6: 30! Why did you go to that WindClan party, anyway? You are grounded, young lady. No more Wii for you.

Tawnypelt: I had a 2 hour crush on Crowfeather, so I went to the party to spy on him. Leafpool, why were you there?

Leafpool: Same reason you have. Except my crush was longer

Silverstream: oh, anyway. Graystripe, you are about to get seriously hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

---ShadowClan---

Whitetail: Guys, this is so boring!

Spottedleaf: Yeah, got any other ideas?

Firestar: Yeah, I'm leaving. Sorry, Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf: No, please leave.

Brambleclaw: I'll leave if Hawkfrost leaves.

Hawkfrost: Hawkfrost sleepy. (he disappeared in a cloud of smoke)

Squirrelflight: (To Brambleclaw) Bye, Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw: Bye, Squirrelflight.

Lionpaw: Dad, I'm afraid of the dark…

Crowfeather: It's okay. Warriors can be scared of the dark too. It's not a big deal. Come on, I'll go with you every step of the way. Oh, wait. (He turns back to Leafpool) Call me!

Rowanclaw: Great idea, I'm leaving too!

--- All the toms left---

Whitetail: Good riddance.

Silverstream: Hey, let's stalk ppl! 

Squirrelflight: What? 

Leafpool: Who?

Willowpaw: Where? 

Dawnflower: When?

Tawnypelt: Why?

Princess: How?

Silverstream: We go into ShadowClan, and we just find someone to videotape and stalk! 

Tawnypelt: OMG! I love that idea! But only a patrol of cats should go at the same time. Too many cats would be too loud.

Willowpaw: And we can swap juicy stories about idiotic toms and watch the videotape!!!!

Leafpool: You know, that's not a bad idea.

Princess: Sorry, but I am getting tired. I'm going back to find my house folks.

Tawnypelt: Fine with us. We're overjoyed.

Dawnflower: She wasn't that bad.

Mistyfoot: I like this plan, so can we decide on who's going?

Tawnypelt: Well, me, DUH! Me and…

Squirrelflight: ME!

Silverstream: Count me in!

Leafpool: Count me out! I gotta make a few phone calls.

Tawnypelt: So, uh, me and Squirrelflight, Silverstream, Spottedleaf, and… and…

Whitetail: Can I please go?

Spottedleaf: She's the only WindClan cat whose name is actually mentioned.

Leafpool: --talking to her cell—hey, Crowfeather! 'Sup?

Tawnypelt: Ummm… okay. Let's get outa here!

--- ShadowClan Territory---

Tawnypelt: Shhhhh! I think I can hear Blackstar!

Blackstar: --singing to "I'm a Barbie Girl"—I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world…

Spottedleaf: OMG! I am so recording this!

Silverstream: For the love of StarClan, don't give us away!

Blackstar: Hey, Russetfur! Com'on!

Russetfur: No, I hate that song. This is so much better. – sings to "I know a Song that Gets on Everybody's Nerves"—

Blackstar: StarClan, help me! I hate that song.

Littlecloud: --from nowhere—will you shut up?! I'm trying to cure someone here. No wonder they can't rest, with this horrible noise.

--Back in RiverClan—

Leafpool: Hey, let's go to WindClan! 

Willowpaw: Why?

Leafpool: no reason…

Dawnflower: You guys go. I'm stayin' here.

Leafpool: okay, let's go. Wait, gotta text Squirrelflight first. – Texts—hey, sis! We're of to WindClan!

Dawnflower: You so spelled off wrong.

Leafpool: To bad!

Dawnflower: You so—

Leafpool: Don't care!


	10. Chapter 10

More Stalking!!!!!!

Onestar: What the heck are you guys doing here?????????? (looks at Leafpool, Willowpaw, Whitetail, Mistyfoot)

Leafpool: Sleepover?

Onestar: Oh, why not. Just let me sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Crowfeather: Leafpool?

Mistyfoot: Look here, boy. We need some place to party. Got any place?

Crowfeather: What's in it for me?

Leafpool: Please?

Crowfeather: Ooh! I got a place. (Leads them to medicine cat den) _Voila!_

Whitetail: This is the medicine cat place.

Willowpaw: _Tu parle francais?_Crowfeather: _Oui!_ (Turns to the very confused Whitetail, Mistyfoot, and Leafpool) She asked me if I spoke French. And I said yes.

Whitetail: ANYWAYS, this is the medicine cat place.

Crowfeather: So? (kicks out Kestrelpaw and Barkface) now, it's not!

Leafpool: Wow! Cool magic trick, do that again!

All: …


	11. Chapter 11

--Crowfeather and Leafpool—

Crowfeather: Hey, Leafpool!

Leafpool: What?

Crowfeather: Kestrelpaw just dared to me do something.

Leafpool: Yeah?...

Crowfeather: (starts running crazily around the camp) I LOVE LEAFPOOL! I LOVE LEAFPOOL! I LOVE LEAFPOOL!

Nightcloud: (sputters) WHAT?!

Breezepaw: He loves Leafpool. DUH!

Tornear: Why?

Crowfeather: I dunno. She's just awesome.

Leafpool: SO DEAL WITH IT! Oooo, I got a message! (reads and screams)

Crowfeather: She's got an amazing voice (to Leafpool) what does it say, darling?

Leafpool: Breezepaw! He asked me out! EWWWW!

Breezepaw: Oh, yeah. Heeheehee…

Onestar: Cool!

All: …

Breezepaw: So, what's your answer?

Leafpool: Honey, I went out _with your daddy!_

Crowfeather: Hey, Leafpool, wanna go to the movies sometime?

Leafpool: Sure!

Nightcloud: You suck!! (Cry) I hate you, Leafpool.

Leafpool: Cool, cuz I hate you too!

Willowpaw: You're nice.

Whitetail: (To Crowfeather) You likeLEAFPOOL!!!!!! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHAME ON YOU, CROWFEATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tornear: YEAH! YOU SUCK!! (Turns to Whitetail) Wait, why?

Whitetail: …

Ashfoot: Don't you dare tell my kit he sucks! (To Crowfeather) YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onestar: So do you, Ashfoot so ha!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Shakespearean Stalkers!

Squirrelflight: Tawnypelt, anything else to stalk?

Tawnypelt: Yes, Rowanclaw, but he won't come out.

Spottedleaf: What will make him come out? Threats, bribes, fresh-kill, smelly herbs?

Tawnypelt: Shakespeare.

Silverstream: WHAT?!

Spottedleaf: I'm not going to ask.

Squirrelflight: Oh, that is so pathetically easy! (yowls into Rowanclaw's den)_I do repent; but heaven hath pleas'd it so__To punish me with this, and this with me,__That I must be their scourge and minister.__I will bestow him, and will answer well__the death I gave him. So again good night__I must be cruel only to be kind.__This bad begins and worse remains behind._

Rowanclaw: OMG! Is that from "Hamlet?"

Squirrelflight: I dunno, maybe.

Rowanclaw: Oh, anyway, what do you want?

Tawnypelt: Be boring and recite a Shakespearean play and we are going to videotape you!

Silverstream: Be animated. Be loud. Be Shakespearean!

Rowanclaw: Oh, cool, okay. This is from "Much Ado about Nothing."_I learn in this letter that Don Peter of __Aragon__comes this night to Messina._

_He is very nearby this: he was not three leagues off__when I left him._

_How many gentlemen have you lost in this action?_

_But few of any sort, and none of name_

_A victory is twice itself when the achiever brings__home full numbers. I find here that Don Peter hath__bestowed much honor on a young Florentine called Claudio__…_

Spottedleaf: Boring!

Squirrelflight: _Much deserved on his part and equally remembered by__Don Pedro: he hath borne himself beyond the__promise of his age, doing, in the figure of a lamb,__the feats of a lion: he hath indeed better__bettered expectation than you must expect of me to__tell you how__… _(notices other's looks) what?

Silverstream: You are weird. That's what.

Rowanclaw: OMG! Are you a Shakespeare maniac too?

Squirrelflight: Sometimes, when I wanna be one.

Rowanclaw: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Tawnypelt: You said you love me!!

Rowanclaw: Yeah, but you're not a Shakespearean maniac.

Tawnypelt: How do you know?_He hath an uncle here in Messina will be very much__glad of it._

_I have already delivered him letters, and there__appears much joy in him; even so much that joy could__not show itself modest enough without a badge of__bitterness._

_Did he break out into tears?_

_In great measure_

_A kind overflow of kindness: there are no faces__truer than those that are so washed. How much__better is it to weep at joy than to joy at weeping!_

Rowanclaw: Okay, fine, Tawnypelt. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Killing Cats for Killing Other Cats

Rowanclaw: … _what light through yonder window breaks?__ It is the east…_

Spottedleaf: Shut up, it's over.

Rowanclaw: It's never over for Shakespeare.

Spottedleaf: It is now!

Rowanclaw: No, never… _and Juliet is the sun. Arise, sweet…_

Spottedleaf: (unsheathes claws) prepare to join StarClan!

Tawnypelt: Wait, if you kill him, then you will see him every day.

Spottedleaf: too late, he's dead.

Tawnypelt: Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Rowanclaw, don't leeeeeeeeeeave meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Squirrelflight: Ouch, my ears.

IN the Place of No Stars

Rowanclaw: (debating with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost) Shakespeare!

Tigerstar: Edgar Allen Poe is sooooo much better! He had better hair.

Hawkfrost: Robert Frost is so much cooler. Get it? Cooler, Frost?

Rowanclaw: Funny, but Shakespeare is still awesome.

Tigerstar: Wanna bet?

Rowanclaw: You're on.

Darkstripe: (Out of nowhere) well, I, for one, like Zac Efron. He is the most exceedingly talented...

Hawkfrost: SHUT UP!

Tigerstar: He's not even a writer.

Rowanclaw: Just some stupid guy in some kind of "High School Musical" thingiemajigey.

Darkstripe: oh…

Back in the ShadowClan

Tawnypelt: Rowanclaw, nooooooooooo, you're gone!

Squirrelflight: Shut up, before I go deaf or mad.

Tawnypelt: (screaming) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm gonna go emo, I shall kill myself!

Spottedleaf: Seriously not a good idea.

Squirrelflight: At least, he's safe with StarClan.

Spottedleaf: Nope, I condemned him to the Place of No Stars, or whatever it's called.

Tawnypelt: NEVER! I'll kill you Spottedleaf!

Spottedleaf: I'm already dead!

Tawnypelt: I'll kill you, Clawface, for killing her.

Squirrelflight: He's already dead!

Tawnypelt: I'll kill you, Graystripe, for killing Clawface, who killed Spottedleaf, who killed Rowanclaw.

Squirrelflight: Graystripe's captured by Twolegs.

Tawnypelt: I'll kill you Twolegs, for killing Graystripe, for killing Clawface, who killed Spottedleaf, who killed Rowanclaw.

Silverstream: Guys, I'm still video taping here!

**Streampebble: Sorry, Rowanclaw!**


	14. Chapter 14

Emo Breezepaw!

Leafpool: Hey, Crowfeather?

Crowfeather: Yeah?

Leafpool: Are you aware of how messed up Nightcloud's kit is?

Crowfeather: Oh, you mean Nightcloud and my kit? Breezepaw?

Leafpool: yes, **NIGHTCLOUD'S** kit.

Crowfeather: … umm, what do you mean by "messed up"

Breezepaw: (running past them) Heatherpaw, I love you!

Heatherpaw: Get away from me, you pervert.

Breezepaw: fine (looks around; spots random WindClan she-cat) random WindClan she-cat, I love you!

Crowfeather: Okaaaaaaaaaaay, weird

Leafpool: tell me about it

Breezepaw: Leafpool? Do you want to go to the movies—?

Leafpool: most certainly NOT!

Breezepaw: But—

Leafpool: no

Breezepaw: But—

Leafpool: no

(This conversation carries on like that for a few more hours, after Leafpool said her 100th "no", Breezepaw went emo and gave up)

Crowfeather: Breezepaw scares me.

(All look at Breezepaw)

Breezepaw: (cutting himself)

Leafpool: Wow…

Nightcloud: Hi, Crowfeather (ignores Leafpool)

Crowfeather: Nightcloud, this is Leafpool. Leafpool, this is Nightcloud, my mate.

Leafpool: Hi, Nightcloud. You are so lucky to have a cat like Crowfeather for a mate.

Nightcloud: Yes, he is my mate, isn't he?

Leafpool: oh, yes, of course.

Crowfeather: Umm, Nightcloud? Did you know that Breezepaw's emo?

Nightcloud: oh, no! My baby!

Leafpool: Bye!

Crowfeather: Auvoir!

Leafpool: What?

Crowfeather: Auvoir, French for bye.

Leafpool: you're bilingual!

Crowfeather: I know a bit of Spanish too.

Leafpool: You're trilingual!

Crowfeather: Yeah, sure, why not?

Leafpool: you are so cool (cell phone rings, she says impatiently) What?

(Squirrelflight in ShadowClan will be italicized!)

_Squirrelflight: Hi!_

Leafpool: Umm, hello? I'm busy?

_Squirrelflight: well, we got such great videos! Did you know that Cedarheart had a crush on this very famous singer named Hannah Montana?_

Leafpool: Oh, I've heard of her. Firestar's Twolegs were obsessed with her and some other guy named Vanessa Ann Something!

_Squirrelflight: Vanessa Ann Hudgens, idiot! She was in "High School Musical" for something called Disney._

Leafpool: What clan is that?

_Squirrelflight: beats me._

Leafpool: Twolegs sure have messed up names.

_Squirrelflight: Yeah, and do you know who these guys named the Jonas Brothers are? I think they're littermates or something. _

Leafpool: Never heard of them. Oh, wait, Crowfeather has.

Crowfeather: Yeah! The Jonas Brothers! (singing) Oh! This is an SOS…

_Squirrelflight: Stop singing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Crowfeather: Sorry, it just kinda got a hold of me.

_Squirrelflight: Well, we're coming back soon!_

Leafpool: okay, but I'll be on a date with Crowfeather.

_Squirrelflight: Fine, whatev._

**Streampebble: This will be extremely random, but it's a tribute to all the HSM and Hannah Montana fans! (hey, my brother is singing "Everyday" from HSM II right now! It's on my mind!)**

**Somewhere in the Twoleg World**

**Hannah: Vanessa, have you ever heard of wild cats?**

**Vanessa: that lives in clans? Yeah, Zac sometimes talks about them, but he's messed up. Are they real?**

**Hannah: Well, I have this stalker ****that claims to be named Cedarheart or something. He says he's from one of the four clans of wild cats. He's messed up.**

**Vanessa: all guys, regardless of their species, are messed up.**

**Zac: (from somewhere off stage) Stupid trashcan! You won't talk to me. Answer me, I command you, as leader of the East High School Basketball Wildcats!**

**Hannah: Yup, you're right!**

**Vanessa: Zac, shut up. Trashcans can't talk.**

**Trashcan: How do you know?**

**Vanessa: What the—**

**Hannah: am I crazy or what?**


	15. Chapter 15

Last Chapter!!!!!!!!!

Crowfeather: I guess this is good bye.

Leafpool: For now.

Nightcloud: So, Leafpool, I heard that you're leaving. It's so sad that your little sleepover has ended. I fear that that this is good bye.

Leafpool: There's always Gatherings.

Nightcloud: (fake polite) of course.

Leafpool: (ignores her) So, Crowfeather, see you at Gatherings?

Crowfeather: Yes, of course, I'll be looking forward to it.

Leafpool: me too.

Squirrelflight: Com'on, let's go!

Leafpool: Bye!

At the ThunderClan camp

Firestar: Welcome back! Please don't destroy the camp.

Leafpool: We are not!

Squirrelflight: You should be ashamed of yourself for suggesting such a thing.

Firestar: …Okay, well, where's Spottedleaf?

Sandstorm: In StarClan, where you're not.

Firestar: (nervously) did I ask where Spottedleaf was? Oops. I meant, err, where Brambleclaw's spotted leaf was. Did you see the leaf that he found yesterday? It's spotted! He found it near the lake…

Sandstorm: Oh just shut up!

At the WindClan Camp

Crowfeather: Bye, bye, bye! (x100)

Nightcloud: Okay you can stop saying "bye" now.

Crowfeather: oh, fine. Oh, hey, is that Breezepaw?

Nightcloud: Where?

Crowfeather: Nowhere.

Nightcloud: …

Crowfeather: Breezepaw will soon be officially emo, a pervert, and the most messed up cat in WindClan.

Nightcloud: What do you mean, officially?

Crowfeather: Listen.

Onestar: Let all cats gather under Tall Rock for a clan meeting. Breezepaw, one of our apprentices, has asked me to make this announcement. Breezepaw, please step forward.

Breezepaw: (Steps forward)

Onestar: I, Onestar, leader of WindClan, call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice, Breezepaw. He has decided to choose the path of emos, and he has proven himself worthy of the path and that of perverts. So from this day forth, Breezepaw is now officially emo and a pervert.

WindClan: … BREEZEPAW, BREEZEPAW!

Heatherpaw: Why are we cheering?

Random WindClan she-cat: Yeah, why are we cheering for that pervert?

Lots of she-cats: Yeah, you suck, Breezepaw!

Ashfoot: Don't you dare tell my grandson that he sucks (to Breezepaw) you suck!

Breezepaw: Thanks, Grams.

Ashfoot: You asked me out!

Nightcloud: Breezepaw! That's it, you're grounded. No more cell phone, Nintendo DS, game boy, computer, and Super Smash Mario Brothers for you for a whole moon. Don't you agree, Crowy? (pause) Crowy?

Crowfeather (aka Crowy): Wait, just a moment hon. (into his cell phone) So you were saying Leafpool?

Breezepaw: Hey that's my phone!

_Leafpool: Wait, is Breezepaw officially emo and a pervert?!_

Crowfeather: Yeah, so?

_Leafpool: Because Hollypaw and Poppypaw just came screaming in here that Jaypaw was emo and Mousepaw was a pervert. _

Crowfeather: Weird.

Breezepaw: Phone?

Nightcloud: You're grounded!

RiverClan

Leopardstar: Cats of RiverClan, from now on, the game "Pin the Tail on Tigerstar" is banned. Do you hear me?

Blackclaw: YES!!!!!!!!!

Mistyfoot: Party poopers.

Willowpaw: Hawky's bandana!

Hawkfrost: Give Hawkfrost Hawkfrost's teddy, Hawky's, bandana back! NOW!!!!

Reedwhisker: Ahh! Ghost!

ShadowClan

Blackstar: (singing) _But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry_

Littlecloud: Will you guys just shut up! Cedarheart needs sleep here and he can't get it with all the racket that you guys are making.

Blackstar: (softer) _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend…_

Back to HSM and Hannah Montana with their Guest, Nick Jonas!

Hannah: So you guys all have the same problem?

Vanessa: Yeah, there's this stalker that claims to be a WindClan cat named Crowfeather… or was it Crowfood?

Nick: yeah, there's this crazy "cat" named Nightcloud or Nightfall or Night-something and she told me that she had a son that was emo and a pervert. Then she asked me if I had the same problem!

Zac: (from somewhere off stage) Stupid trees! Stupid flowers! Stupid birds!

**Streampebble: This is my last chapter. Thanx to all the people that reviewed! But if I get lots and lots of reviews, then maybe I'll put an epilogue or something! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Streampebble: I got more reviews! I am so happy; I am going to write more! But please tell me what you want to happen, I'm running out of ideas.**

JK LOL and LISNF

Brambleclaw: I wish we had a sleepover.

Squirrelflight: Toms don't get sleepovers, DUH!!!!

Brambleclaw: Fine, OMG!!!!

Squirrelflight: What now?

Brambleclaw: I forgot to tell you that Breezepaw is officially an emo and a pervert

Squirrelflight: Very funny (sarcastically)

Brambleclaw: It's true!

Squirrelflight: Sure it is Brambleclaw (phone dings) Oooo, I got a message!

Brambleclaw: READ IT!!

Squirrelflight: (reads)

Brambleclaw: I mean out loud.

Squirrelflight: Oh, got you (reads, out loud) _Hey Squirrelflight! Wanna go to the movies with me? __Forever Love, Breezepaw._

Brambleclaw: now before I kill that jerk… (pauses for dramatic effect, then starts screaming like a kit) TOLD YA, TOLD YA, TOLD YA!!!

Squirrelflight: Keep doing that and I'll say yes to the message.

Brambleclaw: Noooooooooooooo! Squirrelflight!!!!!!!

Squirrelflight: JK LOL.

Brambleclaw: What?

Squirrelflight: JK LOL!

Brambleclaw: That's not how the alphabet goes. It goes like B-R-A-M-B-L-E-C-L-A-W. The end!

Squirrelflight: You idiot! That's not how the alphabet goes. That spells BRAMBLECLAW!

Brambleclaw: that's what Hawkfrost told me…

Squirrelflight: Besides, JK LOL isn't the alphabet either. It stands for **J**ust **K**idding, **L**augh **O**ut **L**oud! **JK LOL!**

Brambleclaw: Oh, got you. (Sees cloud and gets distracted) OMG! IS THAT A CLOUD!

Squirrelflight: LISNT.

Brambleclaw: What is that supposed to be now? Lounging is so not terse?

Squirrelflight: Do you even know what terse means?

Brambleclaw: Yes, it means wordy.

Squirrelflight: That's the antonym fool! Anyways, LISNF means **L**ife **I**s **S**o **N**ot **F**air!** LISNF!!!!!!**

Brambleclaw: Are you sure that that's not the alphabet? (leaf flutters down) Hi, leaf. Talk to me.

Squirrelflight: …

Brambleclaw: TALK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw, it can't talk.

Leaf: So, Squirrely, did you have a good time at WindClan?

Squirrelflight: It talks, it talks!

Breezepaw: (nearby; acting as the leaf) Of course, I talk. I'm a magical leaf!

Squirrelflight: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN!!!!!!

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: (runs)

Leaf: (NOT BREEZEPAW) I don't need other people to talk for me, I really can talk. Now if you can excuse me for a moment, I must speak with my dearest friend, Trash Can!


	17. Chapter 17

Mini Fashion Show! (Thanks to Peachflower)

Squirrelflight: We're going to have a fashion show! We're going to have a fashion show!

Brambleclaw: Says who?

Squirrelflight: Leafpool.'

Leafpool: Sandstorm

Sandstorm: Sorreltail

Sorreltail: Okay, so it'll be a green-leaf fashion show. So what if we're not in Milan? We're equally as awesome.

Brambleclaw: What is Milan?

Squirrelflight: Beats me.

Sorreltail: So our models are Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Ferncloud, Daisy, Brook, and Whitewing. The judge is me and Sandstorm.

Sandstorm: (Muttering) Sandstorm and I.

Sorreltail: Whatev.

Brambleclaw: Hey, can there be tom judges?

Sorreltail: No.

Brambleclaw: Fine, but can other cats from other clans participate?

Sorreltail: Ask Firestar

Brambleclaw: Yeah! She didn't say no. And can toms watch?

Sorreltail: 'Course, but no back talk for the judges.

Brambleclaw, Brakenfur, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Stormfur: (dancing) oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!

Firestar: What's this I hear about a fashion show?

Sorreltail: We're going to have a fashion show.

Firestar: Can guys watch?

Brambleclaw, Brakenfur. Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Stormfur: YES!

Firestar: (dancing) Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!

Sandstorm: And can cats from other clans come?

Squirrelflight: I'm sure Blackstar would love to watch.

Firestar: Well…

Sandstorm: Puh-lease? Pretty please?

Firestar: oh, fine.

All She-cats: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
